utaufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inochi Mijikashi Koise yo Otome
[[Archivo:30711296_m.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Oyamano Mayo.]] Inochi Mijikashi Koise yo Otome (命短し恋せよ乙女 / La vida es corta. ¡Ama, joven doncella!) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 5 de octubre de 2012 en Nicovideo y 3 días después en YouTube. Actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y YouTube. El nombre oficial en inglés es "Girls, life is short so fall in love!". Comentario del Autor: *''"Ser una doncella es un deber de tiempo completo."'' Intérpretes: Kasane Teto (Principal) y Nnyan (Secundario) Música y Letra: Death Ohagi Manipulación Vocal: YurahonyaP Vídeo e Ilustración: Oyamano Mayo *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Saikyou Tettoteto Ongenshuu *0401 - The Best Days of Kasane Teto *Youen Wakana Emaki feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Kanji tomado de UTAU Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Yukari. *Traducción al español por Hanakomotokawa32. Kanji= 齢（よわい）十五のそこらの小娘です 世間知らずと承知の上で家を出てきました 弱い頭で捻り出した答えです 「このおうちにはこれ以上住んでられないわ」 初めて見る　ビルディング 初めて見る　ブラウン管の裏 「あらまあ、まるで人がゴミのようだわ。 どうして大人はつまらなさそうに生きるのかしら。」 捨て猫がニヤリ嘲（わら）う 「それはこの世の禁句（タブー）さ」 無限ループのまだ 1/5 知らぬが仏　世間の舞台裏 化けの皮被って　にらめっこしようか 恋は天下の廻りもの 女子は歩けば棒に当たるのです 相も変わらず　君は嘘を吐くばかり 会い？哀？合い？I？　愛されたい！ 齢（よわい）○○のそれなりの淑女（レディー）です 酸いも甘いもそれなりに噛み分ける世代（トシ）ですが 今も中二病と闘病中です ww だってだって心（ハート）は今もガラスの十代（ティーン）のままだもの（ｷﾘｯ 捨て猫の気分だわ 渡る世間はリア充（オニ）ばかり お城の周りで Lv 上げのような通常営業（ルーティン） 「こんなつまらない世の中なら死んでしまおうかしら」 なんて冗談も本気（マジ）で洒落になんない年頃 無限ループはもう 2/5 で だけどゴールもまだ見えないまま 日常ってヤツに　押し流される毎日です いつしか描いた未来は 忘却の彼方に超場外ホームラン 相も変わらず　先行き見えぬ人生設計 曖昧昧昧　アイラブ　曖昧ライフ！ 無限ループ残り 1/5 行きはよいよい帰りは超超特急 恋せよ乙女　命光陰矢の如し 飛んで火にいる夏の女子 急がば獣道でも全速前進！ 「先生、もう一度青春がしたいです」 ―― いやぁーさすがにそろそろ･･･ NO! NO! NO! 無限ループまだまだロスタイム 「諦めたらそこで人生終了です」 相も変わらず　君は生きてるのかしら 部屋の□（しかく）しか見れない 私に知る術はもう無いけど 相も変わらず　本日は晴天なり バイバイバイバイ　また来世っ。 |-| Romaji= yowai juu go no sokora no ko musume desu seken shirazu to shouchi no ue de ie wo dete kimashita yowai atama de hineri dashita kotae desu 「kono o uchi ni wa kore ijou sunderare nai wa」 hajimete miru birudingu hajimete miru buraun kan no ura 「ara maa, maru de hito ga gomi no you da wa. doushite otona wa tsumaranasa souni ikiru no kashira.」 sute neko ga ni yari warau 「sore wa kono yono tabuu sa」 mugen ruupu no mada gobun no ichi shiranu ga hotoke seken no butai ura bake no kawa kabutte nira mekko shiyou ka koi wa tenka no mawari mono joshi wa arukeba bou ni ataru no desu ai mo kawarazu kimi wa uso wo tsuku bakari ai? ai? ai? I? aisare tai! yowai ○○ no sore nari no redii desu sui mo amai mo sore nari ni kami wakeru toshi desu ga ima mo chuu ni byou to toubyou chuu desu ww datte datte haato wa ima mo tin no mama da mono sute neko no kibun da wa wataru seken wa oni bakari o shiro no mawari de reberu age no youna rutin 「konna tsumaranai yono naka nara shinde shimaou kashira」 nante joudan mo maji de share ni nannai toshi goro mugen ruupu wa mou gobun no ni de dakedo gooru mo mada mienai mama nichijou tte yatsu ni oshi nagasareru mainichi desu itsu shika egaita mirai wa boukyaku no kanata ni chou jougai hoomuran ai mo kawarazu sakiyuki mienu jinsei sekkei aimai mai mai airabu aimai raifu! mugen ruupu nokori gobun no ichi iki wa yoi yoi kaeri wa chou chou tokkyuu koise yo otome inochi kouin ya no gotoshi tonde hi ni iru natsu no joshi isoga bakemono michi demo zensoku zenshin! 「sensei, mou ichido seishun ga shitai desu」 -iyaa sasuga ni soro soro… NO!NO!NO! mugen ruupu mada mada rosutaimu 「akirame tara soko de jinsei shuuryou desu」 ai mo kawarazu kimi wa ikiteru no kashira heya no shikaku shika mirenai watashi ni shiru jutsu wa mou nai kedo ai mo kawarazu honjitsu wa seiten nari bai bai bai bai mata raisetsu. |-| Español= Soy una muchacha joven de unos 15 años de edad. Era consciente de mi ignorancia del mundo exterior, sin embargo, escapé de casa de todos modos. Con mucha dificultad, la razón que se me ocurrió fue: "Ya no puedo vivir más en esta casa." Veo por primera vez altos edificios. Veo lo que sólo podía mirar antes en la TV. "Oh vaya, las personas son como pedazos de basura. ¿Por qué los adultos deben vivir de manera tan aburrida?” Un gato abandonado se burla “Ese es el tabú del mundo actual.” Para mí, que sólo he experimentado 1/5 de mi vida, la ignorancia del mundo real es una bendición. ¿Deberé usar la piel de un monstruo y tener un concurso de miradas? El amor va pero también regresa. Nunca sabes cuándo tendrás un sorpresivo golpe de suerte. Como siempre, no dices más que mentiras. ¿Quiero verte? ¿Soy miserable? ¿Soy compatible contigo? ¿Yo? ¡Quiero ser amada! Soy una señorita de unos ** años de edad. En este punto de mi edad, he probado por completo las cosas dulces y amargas, pero aún estoy tratando de combatir mi infantilismo inmaduro lol. Después de todo, en mi corazón sigo siendo una adolescente (en serio) Me siento como un gato abandonado. En este mundo no hay más que demonios. Es como subir de nivel rutinariamente alrededor de un castillo. Diría “Quizás sólo debería morir en este mundo aburrido.”, pero a mi edad las bromas ya no son divertidas. Con 2/5 de mi vida idos Aún no puedo ver mi meta. Todos los días hago las mismas cosas una y otra vez. El futuro que yo imaginé, ha sido bateado hacia el olvido como un home run. Como siempre, no puedo ver mi futuro en mi proyecto de vida. Ambiguo. Ambivalente. Oblicuo. Oscura. ¡Me encanta esta vida confusa! Sólo me queda 1/5 de mi vida. La vida es extremadamente lenta pero la muerte es muy rápida. ¡Ama, joven doncella! ¡El tiempo es rápido como una flecha! La chica del verano se sumerge en llamas. No importa que tan traicionero sea el camino, ¡avanza a toda velocidad! "Profesor, quiero revivir mi juventud." -No, ya es hora de… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! El tiempo se sigue perdiendo en este bucle infinito. "Si me rindo ahora, mi vida acabaría." Me pregunto si tú sigues vivo como siempre, pero no hay forma de que sepa ya que sólo puedo ver lo que hay dentro de esta habitación cuadrada. Hoy es otro día soleado como siempre. Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós. Nos vemos en la próxima vida. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones UTAU Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kasane Teto